1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer and to a transformer winding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional transformer generally includes two conductors and transfers energy therebetween through electromagnetic induction. The conductors are generally copper coils.
Ideally, a ratio of primary voltage at a primary coil to a secondary voltage at a secondary coil is proportional to a turns ratio, which is a ratio of a number of winding turns of the primary coil to a number of winding turns of the secondary coil, an a ratio of a primary current at the primary coil to a secondary current at the secondary coil is inversely proportional to the turns ratio. Therefore, the coil having the greater number of winding turns generally has a higher voltage and a lower current, while the coil having the smaller number of winding turns generally has a lower voltage and a higher current.
However, a comparatively thicker copper coil is required to conduct a larger current, which results in generation of more heat and a bigger overall size of the transformer. Moreover, a conventional winding formed from a plurality of electrical-conductive rings uses positioning rods for connections among the rings, thereby increasing difficulties in manufacture and assembling of the abovementioned components. Furthermore, since the electrical-conductive rings and the positioning rods may be made of different materials, line loss during operation easily occurs.